Bleach: Next Generation
by OkamiKira
Summary: Many years after the defeat of Sousuke Aizen, the Soul Society is flourishing. However, due to a malfunction in the Hogyouku, the Hollows have evolved into something newer, more dangerous. Now it's up to the new generation to keep the peace. But can they?


_The people hold a voice_

_Like the throb of broken glass_

_One that cries...._

**After the defeat of Sousuke Aizen, life in Soul Society settled down. For some time, the atmosphere was still tense and unsure. Unused to the peace that safety brought. But the residents of the Seireitei adapted quickly. New life flourished and grew, sprouting and deepening the roots that tied the Soul Society together. For a while, it seemed as though the peace would hold. Of course, the world has no balance where there is no dark. When Aizen was killed, the Hogyoku had broken. It had seemed harmless at first. Just a puff of gas and then nothing. But the power inside the jewel had mutated the Hollows into an entirely new, faster, stronger breed of monster. These new creatures, dubbed 'Lassaders', had a higher level of reasoning and intelligence, and were built for power. The Shin'ou Academy upped its training regimen. Just as many years before, the new generation had its own troubles. Yet things were about to get much, much worse....**

This was it, this was it, _this was it! _The day he'd been waiting for since he'd learned what a Shinigami was! Shigeo Kurosaki took a deep breath, willing his pounding heart to quiet down. Outside this hallway was the biggest Academy event all year: the graduation exams. The sunlight poured in through the floor-length windows, and with it the adrenaline-pumped cries and howls of battling students. Shigeo practically shivered in excitement. His hands itched to feel the raw hilt of his zanpaktou digging into his skin, sweat pouring down his face, the screech of blade against blade. All past that single wooden door which was now no more that ten feet away. He closed his eyes to steady himself and took the last steps boldy. He grasped the brass handle and pulled open the door.

Wind raced past his face as a student went flying across the space in front of him. Shigeo recognized the boy as Yuuji Kyoraku, who had quite the reputation for being a bookworm. Across from him stood Oriburi-sensei, the aged fight instructor. His gray hair was pulled into a bun, and his squinty brown eyes were sparking with activity. He launched himself at Yuuji, who retaliated by throwing the full force of his zanpaktou against the wood of Oriburi's staff. There was a thunk as the strike hit home. The staff was damaged and nearly sliced in two. Dust settled beneath Yuuji's feet and he grinned triumphantly, short brown hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"That is an impressive feat, Yuuji. My staff is of the hardest wood you can find; it takes a considerable blow to harm it," Oriburi commented. "But..." The cut fleshed itself in, restoring the staff instantly. Yuuji dropped the grin, sighing.

"You're tough, Oriburi-san," he panted. Shigeo blinked for probably the first time in nearly five minutes. Oriburi-sensei turned his wrinkled brown eyes to him.

"Boy! Don't just stand there, get going! Since you just got out here, you head to the kidou arena! Now! Chop-chop!" he barked. Shigeo hastily bowed and scrambled the hundred yards over to the target range. Kidou wasn't his best subject. Currently, there were two rows of seated students and one standing at the target range. It looked like Naoko Hisagi, a third year. She was a year young for this exam, it seemed. But he couldn't argue with the way her kidou spoke.

"Hadou no san-juu-san! Soukatsui!" she shouted. In a blinding flash of blue light, the target she'd aimed for exploded in a rather violent burst of energy. Shigeo gaped. No way! A third year used Soukatsui without the incantation! She was pretty good. He sneakily edged into the second row to sit by his best friend Madoka Urahara, whose long blong ponytail was still flying from the force of the spell.

"Wow! That was some attack! That wasn't bad at all, for a third year," he exclaimed, wiping his gold eyes cattishly.

"Yep. I bet any spell is good for someone who failed the graduation last year."

"Shut up!" Both were silenced by a glare from Onabara-sensei. He cleared his throat, shooting a not-so-covert look at the panel of three captains watching the performance. Shigeo wasn't sure, but he thought it was Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, and Kira-taichou. They looked on impassively as Naoko wandered off to the next test. Shigeo winced. If that didn't impress them, nothing would.

It seemed to be forever as the rows passed. He grew increasingly anxious as spell after flawless spell was executed. Madoka did well, which wasn't surprising as he'd trained all year for this. Now it was his turn. Gulping nervously, he trotted over to the targets, which suddenly seemed smaller and hard to hit. He wiped his hands on his hakama pants. The captains and the other students were watching. He raised his palms and stammered out the Shakkaho spell. A very wimpy, very small, very _pink _orb floated forth. It looked like a seed or something. Shigeo crossed his fingers. 'Go, baby, go! Work it! Go!' he prayed silently. Just as it seemed the pitiful thing was about to crash, it reached the target. Shockingly, it blasted the thing to pieces. He cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes! It didn't burn out!" The captains looked a little pale. Kyoraku-taichou chuckled, covering his mouth with his hands. Kira stared in mortification at the idiot who was cheering because his spell didn't fizzle into a spark. And he looked like he put some effort into that, too. And then he raced to the next test, leaving a silent audience and panel.

Yes! Now that was over, he could go on to..... paperwork signing?! He stared at the desk that had been placed beneath a shady tree. On it was a mountain of paperwork. Oh, God no. Currently, Yuuji sat in the chair. His pen moved at lightning speeds, signing and filling out spectacularly. Of course, he had Ise Nanao Kyoraku as a mother. This could be expected. Captain Unohana looked impressed, clicking the timer at each sheet he finished. At ten sheets, she called "Finished!" and Yuuji stood, pushing his glasses further up. He walked past Shigeo, who watched in grotesque intrest as the sheets were replaced and the pen was refilled. No. Oh, no.

Naoko gingerly grasped the small tanto knife in her right hand, swinging it easily and smoothly for the best result. Such small weapons were much easier than the considerably larger yari. Satisfied with her choice of weaponry, she faced lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki, along with multiple other students who had also chosen weapons different than that of their zanpaktou. Rukia-fukutaichou cleared her throat.

"One of the most important skills a Shinigami can have is being able to use multiple types of weaponry. I am here to test your effeciency with the weapon you have chosen. I will not use my zanpaktou or block, I will only dodge. Are we clear?" she barked.

"Ma'am!" the row responded.

Amaya Kuchiki was up first. It was apparent from the first stab of her Shinai that she had used this type of weapon before. Then again, as daughter of Soi Fon Kuchiki, it wasn't surprising. She used each part of the weapon, the butt to try and slam Rukia, the blade to cut her, and the wooden take part to attempt to push Rukia over. But as skilled as she was, Amaya never got a cut in. Rukia was just better. She dodged flawlessly, the blade never getting closer than half a foot. Finally, she called time.

"You did well. I'm impressed," she smiled. Amaya smiled back, her short black hair matted to her skull with sweat. Naoko could see no sign of strain on the former Kuchiki. She wasn't even breathing hard. Naoko steeled herself; she was next. Cautiously, she stepped forward a few yards. Immediately, she looked around for any advantageous terrain. There seemed to be nothing. For at least 100 meters around, there was nothing but brutal sunlight and foliage-less earth. Returning her attention to Rukia, who waited patiently. She crouched, gathering her energy into her ankles. That would give her more outward spring. She leaped forward, using her palms as a launch. She landed edgily on her feet, slicing the tanto quickly across where Rukia... should have been? The raven-haired lieutenant had leaped back a good five feet as Naoko had landed. Wow. And she hadn't even seen it. Not wanting to seem caught off-guard, she dove forward, landing low and slicing at the lieutenants knees. Rukia jumped, landing feather-lightly on Naoko's arm, and then hopped back. Naoko stood. She needed to rethink her strategy. Was there any way to hit her? It didn't seem so, but there was a way to stay with her. She raced forward, gripping the hilt of the knife with one hand and making quick stabs with her other. It forced Rukia to stay onguard, and it kept her from moving too far back, as her arm reached past the former Kuchiki. She bent her knees and buckled forward, twisting slightly to slam her shoulder into Rukia's chest. Momentarily winded, she paused. Naoko rotated her body and used the force of her twist to make a lightning-fast slash. So close! She heard the tearing of fabric, but there was no blood. She had only gotten her sleeve.

"Time!" Rukia called. A single bead of sweat ran down her face.

"You're as good as your father at weapon handling, and as strong as your mother!" she complimented.

"Thank you very much, Kurosaki-fukutaichou," Naoko panted, placing the tanto back on the table she had gotten it.

"Alright, follow Amaya to the Lassader combat test."

"Ma'am!"

If there was something Yuuji Kyoraku wasn't accustomed to, it was large breasted women. Especially large-breasted women that had no shame about showing their considerable cleavage to the world. Like, for instance, Kiyomi Hitsugaya, a fourth year like himself. The white-haired busty beauty had shown herself to be quite good at kidou, at least average at paperwork signature, and excellent at getting her way around the Academy. Just like right now. A large, dumpy, 'not-the-brightest-crayon-in-the-box' type sixth year had confronted him and demanded he hand over the lunch his mother had prepared this morning. Always being the shy nerd, he had been about to reluctantly turn over his precious onigiri and manju, and then she'd come along.

"Come on, big guy, can't you see he needs to toughen up? The poor thing's just skin and bones, not big and muscular like you. Besides, I'm sure someone as strong as you can go without, right?" she cooed sweetly, batting her long, pale lashes at him. Yuuji almost felt sorry for him. His eyes were glued on her chest, probably not hearing a word she said.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he drawled. Yuuji swore he saw drool forming at the corner of his lips. Kiyomi flashed a radiant smile, hooking her elbow around his own, yanking him along.

"Buh-bye!" she called cheerily. As soon as they reached a large shade tree, she held out her hand impatiently.

"Pay up! I don't do that stuff for free, ya know! I want that manju!" she demanded. Yuuji stared before slowly handing over the said food. The radiant smile was back. She then plopped unceremoniously on the ground and began munching enthusiastically on the manju. Yuuji cautiously sat down in front of her. She didn't seem to mind. He chewed on his own onigiri. They sat in silence for a while until Kiyomi looked up.

"So, I heard you did pretty good on that paperwork test. You do that often?"

"Yeah. Sometimes mom is too busy to do everything, so I help out by filing stuff and doing paperwork. I've got my dad's signature memorized," he replied. Her eyes widened.

"You forge things in a captain's name?!"

"I wouldn't really call it forgery-"

"That's awesome! Can you teach me to do that?" Yuuji blanched. She looked at him expectantly.

"Uh.... sure...."

Finally. That damned paperwork was done. He hadn't done terribly, ten sheets in five minutes. But now he could finally get to what he wanted most: the comat test. And then his stomach growled, and he was reminded of the bowl of ramen his mother had made him. He grabbed the paper bag with 'Shigeo' on it and retreated to sit by Madoka.

"So, how's your tests going?" he questioned the blond.

"Ok, I guess. The standards are set higher than they were last year, but that's ok. They seem to raise that stuff every year. Seriously, first they chopped off the six year graduation to four years and they've been cramming all sorts of new stuff in here. I've had to do extra practice after school hours just to keep up!" he complained. Shigeo nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. But I have the combat test next, and then the Lassader killing thing, and then that new weaponry thing my mom is doing. I'm not even close to done!"

"That's what you get for being late. I got the combat test finished first, and then the weaponry. You caught up with me at kidou training, so you're two classes behind everyone else."

"Great." They shared a moment of silence. Madoka faced him seriously. His face grew sombre.

"You know those twins, Katashi and Amaya? You know, your cousins or whatever? They're supposed to be acing everything. I heard Katashi just about killed ol' Oriburi at combat training," he commented. Shigeo nodded.

"No joke. I met them at a family reunion once, and they were crazy good. Amaya can even use flash steps already. And Katashi, he's great. I think they're both going into the second squad. Still, I don't think Auntie Soi Fon is gonna cut them any slack just because they're her kids. I think Uncle Byakuya might have to convince her to cool it. I don't know why he married her, she's a madwoman."

"Did you say something, Shigeo?" Shit.

"N-no, Aunt Soi Fon," he stammered, just now noticing the captain's presence.

"Good," she replied, turning on her heel to head toward the captain lunch area. He and Madoka were silent.

"I wonder how much of that she heard?"

"I don't wanna know."

"You aren't out of hearing range, Shigeo." Crap.

After a silent lunch, Shigeo was more than ready to keep going. He could see other students finishing their lunches as well. Some were headed towards the combat range. He blew past them and skidded into place before Oriburi-sensei, who had apparently been waiting. He smiled, placing his battered wooden staff on the ground before him.

"I see you are anxious to begin. So, please do," he stated. Shigeo raced forward, pulling forth his zanpaktou as he did. Using sheer force, he slammed the butt of his sword's hilt into Oriburi's shoulder. The older man grunted, grabbing his wrist and flinging him a good ten feet. He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as he smacked the ground.

"Using such flamboyant moves is a waste of energy, Shigeo," Oriburi began.

"Shut up!" He stood, rushing the elder in attempt to push him back. He swung his zanpaktou in a wide arc, its bronze blade whizzing just past the fight instructor's ear. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his chest. Of course. Hakuda. He staggered back a few steps, stabbing viciously at the elder's arm. He felt the blade nick skin and watched triumphantly as a trickle of blood dripped onto the ground. Oriburi smiled.

"This is not how you fight, young one. Truly, this is a cover-up act. I have seen your swordsmanship, and while it may not be the best, it is certainly not this sloppy," he stated. Shigeo grinned.

"For being as blind as a bat, you sure are sharp. You're right, I'm too lazy to be this reckless. I've really been pushing myself all day to get things done quickly; I think I deserve a little fun." With that, he withdrew his zanpaktou, sliding it into its hilt.

"Then come on," Oriburi ordered. Shigeo let his shoulders droop.

"Nah. I don't wanna rush. You see, I've been putting on the whole eager student thing until now to impress the captains, but it isn't really working. So I guess I'll just let my true self shine. And I never attack first. So go ahead, old man. I'll wait," he yawned. Oriburi nodded. This was Shigeo. He picked his staff up.

"This is the you I would like to fight. Get ready, Kurosaki Shigeo!"

Naoko watched as the dummy Lassader stood, rearranging itself for the new battler, herself. She noted how similar this Lassader was to the real ones. The head was blocky and rectangular, almost doglike. Only its dark blue eyes were visible past the skull covering almost all of its head. It had a human-like neck that was made of black sinew, no skin. It resembled cords, in a way. It sloped down to hunched shoulders that were covered in flat bone plates. The arms were normal up to the elbow, then they elongated and led to shrunken hands with silver, razor-sharp claws. The chest was flat, giving no indication to gender. The stomach was sunken in, leading to bony hips that curved into bent knees and paws like a great cat. It had a short, bone tail poking out from the end of its spine. The entire body was black sinew, save for the parts covered in bone. It was at least the size of a four-story house. Clicking its jaws together, it roared and peered at her, snorting. She had to aim for the sunken in stomach, that was its weak spot. The only problem would be reaching, as it was a good thirty feet above her. She narrowed her eyes as it reached for her.

"Haodu no yon! Byakurai!" she shouted. A strong burst of lightning struck its huge chest, and it screeched, swinging at her. Which is the response she looked for. She leaped back as it thumped the area where she had been. She staggered slightly at the force, but coiled the muscles in her legs and sprang onto its hand. Before it could shake her, she was running up the thick arm, her legs screaming as she tried to keep a grip. Enraged, the beat swung this way and that trying to lose her. She kept her place until it shook its arm too hard. Winded, she was knocked into the air. She quickly calculated the distance between she and the ground. If she fell, she'd die. So she instead aimed for the monster's head, landing solidly on the skull. She heard a crack, and a cry of pain from beneath her. Damn. She'd sprained her ankle, but at least there was also a crack in the head armor. But she wouldn't stay here long at all. She hadn't wanted to do this, but it was her last resort. She dove from her position and drew her zanpaktou as she did. As she fell, she scraped one hand along its chest until she reached the belly. Then, using her zanpaktou, she made one fatal stab at the stretched skin covering the stomach. There was a pop and a crackle of energy, and it was gone. She fell the least thirty feet and landed on her hands. It scraped the skin off, but she couldn't put weight on her injured ankle. Good thing this was her last test. Renji Abarai, the test issuer, helped her to her feet.

"That's the most exciting thing I've seen all day," he commented. "You need something for that ankle?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him. He shook his head.

"Well, this is your last test, so stop by Unohana-taichou before you head home. And get lots of sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a stressful day.

"Yes, sir."

"So what haven't you done yet?" Kiyomi questioned as they walked.

"Not much. I did kidou first, combat second, paperwork third. I guess I have to do the Lassader dummy," Yuuji replied.

"Hmm. It'd be fun if they had a real one instead of just a fake. That'd be really exciting," she noted.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be a little hard for Academy students to take down a real one?"

"Psssh! No!" she scoffed. Yuuji rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, see you later. I have to go do that stupid kidou test. Ugh, I always fail at that stuff," Kiyomi complained, waving as she walked off. 'What a weirdo,' he thought, shaking his head.

The Lassader was easy to beat. All he did was stand there and the idiot thing tried to squash him. He only had to jump to cut it. Not exactly the highest note to end the day on, but it was better than failing. And, he learned, better than being hit with throwing knives. Which is what had nearly just happened. He stumbled out of the way just in time to avoid becoming the new resting place of four shruiken. Bewildered, he glanced around just in time to see a large figure come slamming into him, successfully knocking him unconscious.

The staff struck his sword nearly hard enough to knock it from his hands. He dug his toes into the dirt, somehow unable to slice through the wood itself. Oriburi had been right earlier when he'd said the wood was hard. The elder swung a practiced fist at him. Shigeo retaliated by using his other hand, and then pushing himself off using Oriburi. He landed a few feet back. Oriburi came at him again, once more with strength and stealth. This time, Shigeo tried a different tactic that would not work on a katana-user due to risks of being stabbed, but not so with a staff. He dove and rolled, knocking into Oriburi's knees. The elder hit the ground with a satisfying thump. Shigeo powered into his next attack, managing a small cut on Oriburi's back as the other rolled up and away. He sighed, slouching.

"Man, I'd much rather dodge." The staff whacked the side of his jaw. Surprised, he staggered back a few steps, rubbing the sore area. He brought his sword up to block his next attack, then pushed him away and sliced multiple times. Each was dodged, and the head of the staff was shoved into his stomach. He coughed, shooting a dirty glare at Oriburi.

"That wasn't nice," he protested, ducking out of the way of his next thrust. He snapped his head up, giving a new kind of uppercut. It also resulted in a headache, as the old man's jaw was as hard as brick. The butt of the staff was slammed into his spine and the top of his head, momentarily making him see stars.

"Bad boy! Do not headbutt an old man!" Oriburi barked. Shigeo grumbled, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Yeah, and don't give concussions with a staff," he retorted. He then was hit with a rock.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"Learn to use your surroundings, boy! Look!" Oriburi growled, pointing to the various rocks poking out of the soil. _Use your surroundings.... Hey, that might work...._ Shigeo smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatev. Just come on, already." With that, he backed up considerably. Oriburi launched himself into the air, coming down hard on his zanpaktou. He hopped away, trying to slam the staff down on Shigeo's foot. While he was bent over, Shigeo sheathed his zanpaktou and brought the sheath up, using it to bar Oriburi's arms and shove him back. Hard. The old man stumbled, landing promptly on his ass. Shigeo strode forward in a matter of seconds, kicking up dust from the hard-packed earth. He could hear Oriburi begin to cough. As he began to stand, Shigeo knocked him down again, bowling him over and jumping over him. He had him just where he wanted. This time, as Oriburi began to stand, Shigeo slammed his zanpaktou harshly into the crack in the earth caused by his rough landing. The crack spread, catching Oriburi's foot in the hole just beneath him. He face-planted.

"Ya see, I could tell that the ground here was hollow because of the sound it made when you landed. Once I cracked it by pushing you down, I could spread the crack into a hole. It would be all I need to kill you in a real battle," he explained, pressing the sheath of his sword to the back of Oriburi's neck.

"I am impressed," he said, except it sounded more like, "Eh amu imshesshed." Shigeo allowed him to stand.

"You have passed this test. However, depending on how well you did on the other tests, you may not be able to graduate," he said darkly. Shigeo snorted.

"Whatev. Anyway, I still have the weaponry test and the Lassader combat test. If I ace that, it won't matter what I made on anything else. I hope."

_"Well?"_

_"Well, what? I did my job. The Soul Society's borders have been infiltrated."_

_"Have they found out?"_

_"No."_

_"And what of Las Noches?"_

_"Feh. As long as that damn Zero Espada is out, I can't get past the gates."_

_"I see. Should I send someone of higher rank to take care of it?"_

_"I didn't say I wouldn't be able to do it eventually. "_

_"We don't need eventually, we need now."_

_"Yes, my Lord. But even if you do send someone of a higher standing than myself, would it not alert the Arrancar to foul play?"_

_"I suppose. You make a good point. But still, if you have not finished within this moon..."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"And as for Soul Society, make sure that anyone who finds out what we're doing, dies. Are we clear? If any of these rules are broken... You know what will happen."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

Okay, that's all! If this gets at least five reviews, I'll do another chapter. But anyway, this is very sketchy and not my best work. If you have any ideas to make it better, hit me with it. Flame me, I don't care. They can help too. Also, I'm thinking of doing extras at the end of each chapter. Oh, happy new year! Just thought I'd say it. Anyway, if you can think of anything to make this better, don't be afraid to tell me. I won't bite. So, I hope you like it! Review plz! *is a review-whore*


End file.
